


Bad Days Turned Good

by September_Wolf



Series: Clint & Tony Brothers [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Big Brother Tony, Brotherly Love, Couch Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt Clint Barton, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Tony Stark, Waffles, Walking Dead show, Younger Brother Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/September_Wolf/pseuds/September_Wolf
Summary: Clint has a migraine and Tony makes him feel better.





	Bad Days Turned Good

**Author's Note:**

> Clint and Tony are brothers  
> Hurt/Comfort and Family Categories
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the Avengers’ characters that pleasure goes to the creator and writer of Marvel. 
> 
> Notes: Please comment, it doesn’t take that long, maybe 5 seconds, as long as it does to hit the favorite or subscribe button. So please I encourage you to leave comments, prompts, or even a smiley face. Thank you. (:

As soon as Clint woke up he knew it was going to be a bad day. It was the sense that you know something bad is going to happen right before it actually does, and the fact he had that familiar aching in his temples, a steady hum that could grow into something of a problem.

See, a couple months after the explosion that caused Clint to lose his hearing, he began to periodically have migraines. Most were prevented if he took his medicine in time to thwart the inevitable headache, but there were times that he didn’t catch it in time. He would end up miserable, laying in bed with the curtains drawn and the lights off; waiting for the agonizing pain to alleviate, so he could actually sit up and not feel like losing his lunch.

He hasn’t had a migraine for a while, not since right after New York after Natasha knocked him out to get Loki out of his head. That one was one of the worst.

He lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling, hoping that this growing headache wasn’t going to develop into a migraine. He doesn’t even know if his pain pills will work anymore. He might have to get Jarvis to call him another prescription, and ask Steve or Natasha to pick them up from the store because he honestly doesn’t believe that he’ll be able to run to the store today.

He slowly rolled over, shoving his face into his pillow and tried to fall back asleep. No one would miss him anyway, knowing that Clint was a late-sleeper and was usually the last one to wake up behind Bruce surprisingly. 

A knock came from the other side of his door, and Clint groaned, knowing he wasn’t going to be able to go back asleep if it was whom he thought it was pounding on his door. 

Another knock sounded from his door followed by the creaking of said door being opened and closed behind the interloper. 

“Clint? You awake?” Tony asked, coming and sitting on the edge of his brother’s bed.

Tony usually up and working on blueprints all hours of the day—only when coffee was available—didn’t have a sense of time, so Tony would usually wake his brother up at random times to have him test out weapons and his latest experiments.

Clint grunted and turned over, facing away from his annoying brother and tried to ignore him.

Tony poked Clint in the back “Clint…come on wakey wakey. I have some new arrows that have to be tested,” Tony pestered while poking Clint’s back again.

Clint shook his head into his pillow and groaned, trying and failing to ignore Tony, while his headache cranked up a notch.

“Are you wearing my shirt? That’s my favorite ACDC shirt?! How dare you!” Tony exclaimed loudly, oblivious to his brother’s growing headache. “Now you have to get up because you’ve been stealing and wearing my shirts without my permission,” Tony babbled poking Clint again.

Groaning Clint grabbed his head and curled up, trying to get as far away from his brother’s incessant rambling as possible. “Yeah I’m wearing your shirt, now can I go back to sleep? I’ll come down to your lab in an hour, okay?” Clint quietly relented. 

“No, not okay. What’s wrong with you? You are usually up and running to my lab when I mention new arrows.” Tony questioned knowing something was up with his brother. Tony moved his legs up on his brother’s bed, sitting facing Clint and started to rub circles on his brother’s back.

“Headache,” Clint sighed, melting into his bed at his brother’s touch. 

At that one word, Tony teased up knowing how bad Clint’s headaches could get, having seen the one after the battle in New York.

“You take your meds yet?” Tony asked as he started to massage Clint’s blonde, shaggy head hoping to alleviate some of the pain.

“No, I just woke up not long before you barged in here, making my headache ten times worse,” Clint replied softly, almost purring at the feeling of hands carding through his hair, already helping soothe the constant ache in his skull.

Tony rubbed Clint’s back one more time before getting up and making his way to his brother’s bathroom to grab his migraine medication, praying that they’ll catch this one before it fully develops.

Clint whined, rolling over to search for Tony, who’d gotten up suddenly. “Tonyyyyyy…where’d you go??” Clint whined missing the soothing hands that had assuaged some of his pain.

“One sec. I’m grabbed your migraine pills and a drink so you can take them, and also so I don’t have to hear your whining later.” Tony quipped softly while quickly grabbing the pills and a Gatorade from Clint’s mini fridge.

Tony comes over and sits on the bed again, “Here, sit up and take your pills grandma,” he teased and poked Clint. 

“Uhhhhhh…fine,” Clint moans and slowly sits up against the headboard, grabbing the items from Tony.

“Wow, you look like warmed over cat food or something equally as gross,” Tony stated while giving his younger brother a once over, while Clint’s busy taking his medicine and chugging the Gatorade and can’t reply.

Clint grunted while swallowing another mouthful of Gatorade, then closing the bottle up and setting it in his lap. Closing his eyes he willed the medicine to kick in and relieve the headache that has now spread to his temples.

“Think you could move? And maybe…get up and eat breakfast? It’ll make you feel ten times better.” Tony offered to try to distract his brother while also trying to get him out of his ‘bed of misery.’

“I guess,” Clint coughed clearing his throat, “Could you maybe turn down the lights beforehand?” He slowly moved to the side of the bed and stood up, pulling his sleeves down and running his hands through his bed-head.

Tony scoffed, “Of course. Jarvis, would you be so kind as to dim the lights in all the hallways leading to the kitchen, and the lights in the kitchen and living room as well, please?”

“Right away sir. And should I alert the others that are in the kitchen to your predicament?”

“Yes, please. And maybe whoever’s in the kitchen to start the coffee and possibly some breakfast?”

“Of course sir.”

“Come on, let’s go,” Tony said and stood up slowly moving towards the door with his brother in tow. “Let’s go get some breakfast.”

Clint shuffled his feet walking behind Tony as they made their way toward the kitchen. And as promised, all the lights were dimmed to a tolerable level for Clint’s eyes.

When they made it to the kitchen, Steve and Bruce were there fixing breakfast and pouring coffee into two mugs for the brothers.

“Hey,” Bruce greeted.

“Good morning, how are you guys?” Steve quietly asked, courteous as usual.

“Well, for a Thursday it’s not as terrible as Thursdays normally go,” Tony answered playfully while snatching up his coffee mug and taking a big gulp and handing Clint his cup. Who sat down on the nearest bar stool and putting his head down on his arms.

“Just peachy,” Clint replied softly while taking a sip of his coffee.

“Yeah, I bet. Here eat some waffles, you’ll feel better.” Bruce said setting a plate in front of Clint.

“Thanks, guys.”

“Don’t mention it,” Steve replied instantly.

“Yeah, no problem” Bruce answered and turned to Tony. “So what are you planning on doing today? Will you be working in the lab?” Bruce questioned while drinking some tea.

Glancing sideways at his brother, who was oblivious while eating his waffles,” Nahhh…I think I’ll hang up here today. You know, keep Clint company and all.” Tony responded while coming to sit next to his brother.

Clint shook his head and commented, “You don’t have to stay with me just because I have a little headache, Tony. I can take care of myself.”

“Oh cool, because I was planning on trying something out anyway and I needed the lab clear. So thanks, see you guys around,” Bruce ignored Clint’s weak protests, and waving goodbye he left towards the lab for a day full of experiments and science.

“Bye Bruce, see you later,” Steve and Tony chimed together, them too ignoring Clint’s feeble protests.

“I’m going out today too. I’m meeting with Sam at noon, so I’ll see you guys for dinner later?” Steve asked pouring out his drink.

“Sounds good, see you later Capsicle,” Tony piped up and waved to Steve, who waved back and took his exit out of the kitchen. Clint waved, accepting defeat and laid his head back down on his arms.

“Why don’t we take this party to the couch, huh?”

Clint mumbled something inaudible.

“Come on, up you go,” he urged while hauling Clint up from his seat and helping him into the living room.

They plopped down ungracefully onto the couch, Tony snatching up the remote while Clint looked like he was trying to fade into the couch next to him. Tony grabbed a blanket that was on a nearby chair and settled it over the two of them, afterward pulling his brother into his side. Clint hummed finally warm and content, and his medicine kicking in around this time.

Tony slowly began, “You know reruns of the Walking Dead are on now…and since we have all day to kill…” 

“Yeah okay, let’s watch it. But if I fall asleep you have to promise to record it for me, or…or…I’ll get Jarvis to lock you out of your lab for rest of the week.” Clint jokingly relented, grinning and settling his head on Tony’s shoulder.

“You wouldn’t dare lock me out of my beloved lab, you love me too much to do such a cruel inhumane act towards me!” Tony exclaimed, turning on the show, settling down further into the couch, and throwing his arm around his brother.

“Psssh don’t test me. You know Jarvis likes me more,” Clint teased and Tony huffed. Clint’s eyes gradually getting heavier now that he was comfortable and the lights were dimmed for his headache.

“Thanks, Tony…”

“Don’t mention it, now go to sleep. I’ll record this for you, and I’ll be here when you wake up later.” Tony reassured.

And with that, Clint finally succumbed to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave comments and suggestions, if you want more stories like this. (:


End file.
